


Love and Coffee

by orphan_account



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames finds Arthur working late at the warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Coffee

It was almost 12:30 when Arthur realized that he and Eames were the only ones left at the warehouse. Around 11:00 Ariadne and Cobb said their good-byes and left. Around 12:45, Eames got up and stretched.

“Pet? It’s a quarter to one. I think it’s about time for some well deserved rest.” he said while trying to get the kinks out of his neck.

Arthur just waved a dismissive hand and didn’t even look up from his work before replying, “I have to get this research done, Mr. Eames. Sleep can wait.”

Eames gave Arthur a long look. Heaving a sigh, he walked out the warehouse without a word.

Arthur hadn’t even noticed that Eames had left, that is until he heard the door open. He looked up from his work, surprised. The sight he saw when he looked up surprised Arthur even more. There was Eames, except he was carrying two cups of coffee and what looked like a bag of pastries. Arthur smiled.

Eames made his way towards Arthur’s desk and set down the items in his arms. He pulled up a chair and sat down. Without a word, he handed Arthur one of the cups of coffee then opened the bag.  
“Muffin or croissant?” Eames asked while rustling through the bag.

Arthur thought for a moment, “Muffin, please.”

Eames smiled and handed Arthur a muffin. It was his favorite kind. Arthur smiled gratefully and started eating.

The two sat in silence for a while, just drinking their coffee and eating their pastries. Soon, Arthur broke the silence. “Thank you for this, Eames.” he said sincerely while taking Eames’ hand in his.

“Anything for you, love. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I just left you here by yourself all night?” Eames teased with a smile on his face. It wasn’t very often that Arthur was openly affectionate outside of their home.

“How about we head home now? I don’t know about you, pet, but I am exhausted. Even with having the coffee.”

Arthur nodded and started to gather his things while Eames picked up their trash. A few minutes later, both men were ready to finally head home. It had been a long day for both of them.  
When they arrived at their home, Eames immediately headed for the bathroom, a shower the only thing on his mind. Arthur made his way towards their bedroom, looking to get changed into someone more comfortable. He looked through the dresser and found a pair of Eames’s old sweats and slipped them on, along with one of Eames’s old tee shirts. After he had changed, Arthur made his way to the living room to wait for Eames to finish showering. He lounged on the couch and flipped through the channels before settling on a documentary.

Before too long, Eames emerged from the shower. He went to the living room, looking for Arthur. What he saw brought a smile to his face. There was Arthur, asleep on the couch wearing Eames’ clothes. He chuckled lightly and went to turn off the television before going to wake Arthur. He kneeled on the floor and gently shook Arthur’s shoulder.

“Arthur, love. Get up.”

Arthur just groaned and tried to roll over. Eames just rolled his eyes and went to pick Arthur up. It was much simpler to just carry Arthur to bed, than try and wake him.

Eames carried Arthur to their bedroom and gently set him on the bed. Arthur stretched and rolled over. Eames smiled, and then went to change into his own pajamas. After checking to see that all the doors and windows were locked, Eames crawled into bed and pulled Arthur close to him. Arthur hummed in contentment and snuggled closer to his lover.

“Good night, my love.” Arthur murmured.

Eames stroked Arthur’s hair and placed a kiss on his forehead. “Good night, darling”


End file.
